Lighting provides illuminative and ornamental effects for interior and exterior design for homes, offices and other buildings. A wide range of lighting fixtures are available including sconce fixtures that mount to walls, ceiling mounted housings that support shades, track lighting, recessed lighting fixtures, and other types.
Recessed lighting fixtures are particularly ornamentally attractive by providing a lighting effect but with minimal fixture presence within a room. The housing installs interior to a ceiling space and typically provides an illuminative effect for the space below the ceiling with minimal external protrusion from the fixture, such as a trim ring or the like.
While the use of recessed lighting fixtures has been accepted, installation provides problems. The recessed lighting fixture is typically installed during initial construction activities (although after-construction retro-fit recessed lighting fixtures have been provided). The joist area for the ceiling is open and accessible because the ceiling surface is yet to be installed. Typical installations use nails that pass through openings in flanges at opposing ends of a hanger bar. If the installer initially places the flange too high or too low relative to the bottom of the joist, the nail needs to be pulled out for reinstallation. A fully seated nail is difficult to grasp with a claw portion of a hammer for removal. Installation has other difficulties, such as the installer having to hold the hanger bar while positioning the hanger bar and inserting the nail through the opening, and holding the nail (and the hanger bar) during nailing.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a hanger bar that that initially attaches to a support with a pre-A positioned and held fastener and subsequently can be adjusted positionally relative to the support before final attachment. It is to such that the present invention is directed.